politikafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krystian Górski
Krystian Górski-''' Obywatel POLITIKI od 9 sierpnia 2009, przeszedł na emeryturę w dniu 25 września 2010 Partie Krystian Górski był członkiem Wspólnej Siły od 11 sierpnia do 26 listopada 2009 roku. W partii pełnił funkcję członka zarządu oraz delegata do zarządu Konfederacji Partii Liberalnych. Od 26 listopada 2009 do 15 stycznia 2010 był bezpartyjny. W tym czasie odrzucił zaproszenia do liczących się partii. 15 stycznia założył Partię Krystiana Górskiego, której był przewodniczacym do 4 lipca 2010. Tego dnia partia została zlikwidowana a Krystian Górski odszedł z POLITIKA. Powrócił jednak pod koniec sierpnia po zjeździe POLITIKÓW w Olsztynie. Od 31 sierpnia 2010 członek Wspólnej Siły. 9 września 2010 ogłosił odejście z partii. Powodem był sprzeciw wobec usunięcia ikon partii Rudolfy Węgorzewskiej i Sinistro Lewackiego. System jednak nie przyjął rezygnacji i do emerytury Krystian Górski był członkiem Wspólnej Siły, lecz na wewnętrznej emigracji. Działalność w salonie prasowym Od 5 października 2009 do 25 lutego 2010 redaktor gazety codziennej "Dziennik Politycki". W tym czasie prowadzona była również akcja avatarowa. Krystian Górski na swoim avatarze miał wypisane hasła w stylu "czytaj prasę", "zaglądaj codziennie do salonu prasowego", "ministerstwo poleca czytanie prasy". Od 16 października 2009 do 20 stycznia 2010 Krystian Górski prowadził wątek "Co warto czytać w salonie prasowym" w którym polecał najciekawsze jego zdaniem artykuły. Sam autor wątku stwierdził, że czuje się ojcem chrzestnym Cypriana Cyprysa Kalinicza i Wojciecha Krzyka, których wypromował w tym wątku. Reaktywacją tego wątku był prowadzony od od 9 czerwca wątek "co polecamy z salonu prasowego" prowadzony razem z Aleksandrem von Shepto, Dariuszem Bonaparte, Wojciechem Krzykiem, Sinistro Lewackim, Januszem Wesołowskim i Paolo Quarantem. Jednak z powodu odejścia Krystiana Górskiego, oraz braku czasu większości ekipy wątek przetrwał jedynie do 30 czerwca. Po zakończeniu wydawania "Dziennika Polityckiego" Krystian Górski przeniósł się do POLITIKA wikia gdzie stworzył ponad 80 haseł. 31 sierpnia administracja skasowała wszystkie archiwalne wydania Dziennika Polityckiego. We wrześniu wydał "Trylogię o Krystianie Górskim", która była pożegnaniem Krystiana Górskiego z salonem prasowym i z POLITIKA. Nagrody i wyróżnienia Krystian Górski za swoją działalność w partii Wspólna Siła został jako pierwszy w historii odznaczony Orderem Złotej Gwiazdy I stopnia. Oznacza to również, że jest jej honorowym przewodniczącym. W dniu 9 września 2010 zrezygnował z honorowego przewodniczenia partii uznając, że nie realizuje już ona ideałów pierwotnej WS. Za swoją działalność w salonie prasowym dwukrotnie został odznaczony dziennikarskim Orderem Prezydenckiego Uznania i Sacunku, za miesiac listopad 2009 oraz za miesiąc styczeń 2010. 26 lutego redaktor "Rzeczywistości Rzeczpospolitej" Miro Drzewinho wręczył Krystianowi Górskiemu pierwsze, platynowe wydanie artykułu RRP oraz ustanowił go honorowym redaktorem naczelnym Rzeczywistości Rzeczypospolitej. Prezydent Ędwar Ącki IV zamieścił Krystiana Górskiego w Prezydenckiej Galerii Zasłużonych.. Wybory prezydenckie Krystian Górski 5 razy znajdował się na liście wyborczej. Raz prowadził kampanię wyborczą. Podczas wyborów w lutym 2010 roku Krystian Górski postanowił rozpocząc kampanię wyborczą. Rozpoczeła się ona 3 lutego o godzinie 1:19 a trwała do 3:00 tego samego dnia. W dniu następnym obowiązywała cisza wyborcza. Hasłem kampanii było "Krystian Górski - Profesjonalizm i kreatywność". Wystąpienie wyborcze kandydata: "Krystian Górski - Profesjonalizm i kreatywność Witam państwa. Po raz piąty mam okazję wystartować w wyborach prezydenckich. Po raz pierwszy jednak postanowiłem przeprowadzić kampanię wyborczą. Jest to jednocześnie mój ostatni start. Chyba, że zostanę wybrany. Wtedy z pewnością postaram się o reelekcję :) Moi kontrkandydaci to wspaniali ludzie. Wielu z nich ma doświadczenie rządowe, a Daniel Bednarczyk czy Patysiek Kwasiborski pełnili obowiązki głowy państwa (każdy oczywiście w innym stylu). Moja doświadczenie również nie jest małe. Od dwóch kadencji pełnię obowiązki rzecznika prezydenta. Należę do czołówki dziennikarstwa świata Politika, „Dziennik Politycki“ jest jedyną gazetą codzienną w naszym państwie, przez wielu jest ona uważana za bezkonkurencyjną. Ja cały czas liczę, że konkurencja się pojawi:) Mój plan na prezydenturę jest bardzo prosty: wspieranie inicjatyw stworzonych przez naszych obywateli. Pragnę spopularyzować czytanie prasy w salonie prasowym, zwiększyć rolę ZPN świata Politiki, Politickiej Akademii Nauk oraz Akademii Dziennikarstwa Świata POLITIKA a także każdej organizacji która wpływa na rozwój obywateli naszego państwa. Przeprowadzę konkurs na organizatora II Olimpiady Polityckiej, której będę patronował. Planuję również rozpocząć rozmowy na tematy: łamanie praw człowieka w Polsce, kary za gwałt, tabloizacja mediów, potrzeba istnienia policji oraz wojska. Oczywistością jest, że będę kontynuował przyznawanie Orderów Prezydenckiego Uznania i Szacunku. Nie zaniecham również pisać orędzi. Nie chciałem kandydować na prezydenta. Jednak jestem to winien Politice i obywatelom. Jak coś postanowię to z pewnością to wykonam. Swego czasu postawiłem sobie za cel zwiększenie ilości osób stale czytających artykuły w salonie prasowym. Cel osiągnąłem zwiększając tą liczbę o 100%. Jeśli nie wiesz na kogo głosować - zagłosuj na Krystiana Górskiego. Profesjonalizm i kreatywność" Zajmowane stanowiska Rzecznik współprezydentów Cypriana Cyprysa Kalinicza i Saszy Kordzielewskiego, Marcina Chęsia oraz Józka Dziury. Od 17 grudnia 2009 zastępca mistrza ceremonii świata POLITIKA Tomasza Andrzejewskiego. Nie poprowadził jednak żadnej ceremonii. Od 5 września 2010 oficjalny tłumacz Feliksa Grzegorza Dierżyńskiego. Stowarzyszenie 28 kwietnia 2010 roku Krystian Górski założył Stowarzyszenie Ludzi Lubiących Krystiana Górskiego i Jego Egocentryczne Zachowania :) (w skrócie SLLKGiJEZ). Po wstąpieniu do stowarzyszenie Zimowita Krasnopelskiego zmieniono nazwę stowarzyszenia na Stowarzyszenie Ludzi Lubiących Krystiana Górskiego Oraz Zimowita Krasnopelskiego i Ich Egocentryczne Zachowania (w skrócie SLLKGoZKiJEZ, zwany również SLLK Gożki Jeż). Stowarzyszenie nie posiada statutu. Opis stowarzyszenie: "Jako zakochani w sobie egocentrycy postanowiliśmy powołać stowarzyszenie, które będzie łączyć osoby nas wielbiące. Zapewne będzie to stowarzyszenie niewielkich rozmiarów ilościowych, ale stojące na wysokim poziomie jakościowym za sprawą osobistości autokratycznie rządzących Krystiana Górskiego i Zimowita Krasnopelskiego. W celu zapewnienia historii stowarzyszenia za jego protoplastę uważa się Partię Krystiana Górskiego:)". Stowarzyszenie jest miejscem, gdzie Krystian Górski i Zimowit Krasnopelski mogą dyskutować na najdziwniejsze tematy i zostawiać sobie zwariowane wiadomości. Jest to zamknięte stowarzyszenie, liczące 4 osoby. Odejście i powrót 4 lipca 2010 był ostatnim dniem Krystiana Górskiego w POLITIKA. Powodem odejścia były problemy osobiste i zawodowe, które wymogły zmianę przyzwyczajeń osoby grającej postacią Krystiana Górskiego oraz ograniczenie korzystania z internetu do minimum. W dniach 21-22 sierpnia 2010 Krystian Górski na zaproszenie Paolo Quaranty uczestniczył w spotkaniu POLITIKÓW w Olsztynie. Po tym spotkaniu na nowo złapał bakcyla i powrócił do POLITIKA. Emerytura 25 września 2010 roku Krystian Górski stworzył wątek '''Krystian Górski - pożegnanie z POLITIKA : No i stało się :) Dziś jest ten dzień. Samozwańcza ikona salonu prasowego świata POLITIKA kończy swój żywot. Spędziłem tu ponad rok. Czy uważam ten czas za zmarnowany? O dziwo nie. Co prawda nadal uważam, że spędzanie całego wolnego czasu przed komputerem to zwykłe lamerstwo. Przez ten rok na pytanie co robię w wolnym czasie odpowiadałem, że czytam :) Jednak poznałem tu mnóstwo fantastycznych i interesujących ludzi. Trzech z nich zostało nawet moimi duchowymi braćmi i przyjaciółmi. Byli ze mną przez ostatnie tygodnie i miesiące, kiedy moje życie rozpadało się a ja musiałem budować je na nowo. Zatem publicznie i oficjalnie chciałem podziękować tym oto trzem amigos: Zimowit Krasnopelski - Do tej pory nie wiem jakich magicznych sztuczek użyłeś, ale dotarłeś do mnie i otworzyłeś. Rzuć tą pracę i przyjedź do mnie. Jakoś Cię utrzymam :D Paolo Quaranta - bardzo długo pracowałeś nade mną :D Udała Ci się rzecze niezwykła, odkręciłeś wszystkie moje "nie" :) Dobrze wiesz, że nawet jak masz rację nie przyznam Ci racji, ale próbuje :D Dobrze Ci idzie :) Feliks Grzegorz Dzierżyński - fajny, inteligentny chłopak z Ciebie. Im dłużej Ciebie znam tym bardziej mam wrażenie, że widzisz te części mojej duszy, których nawet ja nie znam. Trochę mnie to przeraża, ale obiecuję nie uciekać :D Teraz kolej na podziękowania dla kolejnych fajnych ludzi, z którymi miło się pisało, rozmawiało, śmiało, współpracowało, obserwowało bądź kibicowało. Osoby te nie tylko nadały kolorytowi tej grze i mojej postaci, ale również miały wpływ na moje życie. Czasem nawet nieświadomie mi pomagając uporać się z problemami. Dziękuję zatem: Danielowi E, EE, EEE i EEEEE :) mój pozytywnie zakręcony wariat :D Idealny kandydat z Ciebie do mojej przyszłej komuny :) Wojtek Chmieleś - wolę z Tobą rozmawiać niż czytać to co napisałeś :) Jesteś jedyną osobą, która wie gdzie mieszkam, gdzie pracuję i gdzie mieszkałem więc czuj się uprzywilejowany :D Nawet moja rodzina tego nie wie :D Ba, jesteś jedną z 5 osób na POLITIKA, które znają moje nazwisko :) Po prostu teraz Cię muszę albo zabić albo za żonę pojąc :D Jarek Kowalewski - mam pomysła:) Chodźmy kiedyś do kina razem :) Łatwiej będzie rozmawiać o filmie :D Patysiek Kwasiborski - wisisz mi spotkanie i na pewno je wyegzekwuje od Ciebie :D Myślę że byłbyś dobrym prezydentem :D Gerwazy Końciuciajło - chochlik w ciele anioła :D Czekam na oprowadzenie po Toruniu :) I tak w końcu dowiem się skąd Cię znam :P Angelika Kapica - zdrowiej moja szwagierko :) Weźmiemy Zimka i gdzieś razem wyjedziemy. Swoją drogą nie pamiętam czy była noc poślubna :D Maciej Zaborowski - dzięki za logo, chody to Ty u mnie będziesz miał zawsze :) Agrypina Sikorska - przez cały ten czas zazdrościłem Ci jednego: debiutanckiego OPUSa :D Józek Dziura - cieszę się, że mogłem pracować z najlepszym prezydentem. Kiedy pojawią się małe Dziurki?:P Saszka Kordzielewski i wszystkie jego profile - Ty wiesz, że ja wiem, o tym co Ty wiesz, że ja wiem i że obaj to wiemy, ale i tak Cię lubię :D Cyprian Cyprys Kalinicz - nie lubię poezji, a jednak Twoja Rymownica Ludu była pierwszą gazetą jaką polecałem. Pisz więcej, może się przekonam. Albert Mucha - wiedza, elokwencja, pracowitość i inwencja. Takiego Cię pamiętam. Pełen szacunek. Michał Kowalewski - to przez Ciebie SPD kojarzy mnie z Kolibrem :P No ale było warto, a Twoje wywiady rzeczywiście były świetne. Sławek Wikidajłło vel Dariusz Bonaparte lub też wersja moja osobista Darek Wikidajło :) - naprawdę podziwiam Twoją pracowitość. Sympatyczny z Ciebie człowiek i wiem, że nawet muchy byś nie skrzywdził. Przepraszam, jeśli kiedyś wykorzystałem Twoje zaufanie :) Aleksander von Shepto - jeśli kiedyś przeczytam wywiad i nie będę wiedział z kim to z pewnością autorem będziesz Ty :D Michał ChatNoir - niech no tylko Zimek będzie miał czas to spotkamy się we trójkę :) Obiecał to już kilka miesięcy temu ;p Karol Dickens - niektóre tematy, które poruszyłeś były dla mnie ważne, Najważniejsze to chyba ten o związku i miłości. Utkwił mi gdzieś głęboko w głowie :) Uznaję Cie za ostoje życiowej mądrości :D Asia B - na HP Cię nie widać, ale ja wiem, że jesteś :D Dziękuję bardzo za głosy w wyborach. Jeśli kiedyś będę kandydować w realu to wiem że głosy kobiet mam zapewnione :) John Locker - wracaj do zdrowie, zostaw POLITIKA, miłość ważniejsza :) Chyba że swojego chłopaka namówisz na grę. Wtedy może być ciekawie :) Tomasz Andrzejewski - Tomaszu, ostatecznie i definitywnie rezygnuję ze stanowiska Twojego zastępcy :) Swoją drogą znajdź sobie jakąś miłą panią do pomocy przy ceremoniach :) Jakub Wąs - wracaj, WP Cię potrzebuje :) Trzeba ją trochę odsaszkować :D Simone Johnson - dziękuję za OPUSa :) Inteligentna kobieta z Ciebie, mimo plotek że jesteś mężczyzna i że bije Cię mąż :D Alicia Grrande - Ala, przepraszam że nie zostałem Twoim mężem :D W następnym życiu się poprawię :P Doceniam Twoją inwencję i kreatywność. Piotr Bendyk - multikonciarzu :) Twój avatar śni mi się czasem w nocy :P Daniel Bednarczyk - dwa tygodnie ze mną a wyplułbyś ten kij od szczotki i nabrał hipisowsko-lewicowego luzu :D Mimo wszystko sympatyczny chłopak z Ciebie. Jeszcze będą z Ciebie ludzie ;P Dragon Król Smoków - nie wiem dlaczego, ale jakoś tak wzbudzasz moją sympatię. Jesteś najciekawszy ze wszystkich Twoich profili :D Jakub de Saint Lucie - niezłe bajki opowiadałeś podczas pierwszej próby startu na prezydenta :) Ale i tak wzbudziłeś moja sympatię ;p Wojciech Krzyk - zjechałeś moją gazetę równo w październiku zeszłego roku :D Mów wolniej, śpiewaj rzadziej, pisz częściej. Uwielbiam ten Twój ironiczny ton :) Justyna Gomse - znając moich ulubieńców spotkamy się pewnie w realu :D Weźmiemy jeszcze Mirka i choć raz nie będę się bawił w męskim gronie :D Mirek Barbarzyński - no człowieku, kto by się spodziewał że prezydent z prawicy może być fajnym gościem ;p Tomasz Jefferson - siła spokoju aż bije od Ciebie. Pozory mylą, prawda? :D Jakub Ćwiąkała - oj za Twoimi tekstami to ja tęsknie, oj tęsknie. Abel Damianowski - dzięki za zauważenie mojej gazetki. Jesteś prekursorem wątku o polecaniu prasy :) Ędward Ącki IV - Ędek, uśmiechnij się :) Czekam na zaproszenie do Poznania, październik zbliża się wielkimi krokami :) Maciej D i inne literki - stary maruda z Ciebie, ale wzbudzasz moją sympatię :) Lukas Kotulak - za cholerę nie rozumiem Twojego poczucia humoru, ale wiem że to czytasz, a nie chcę żebyś mnie potem męczył pytaniami dlaczego nie jesteś wymieniony :D Tadeusz Pępowina - mój informator z PCP :D Avatar to masz fantastyczny, ale ja pamiętam stary :D Dawid Fusher - hardcorze Ty;P Jak pokazują ostatnie miesiące Twoja pierwsza prezydentura wcale nie była taka kiepska jak mówili. I tego stanowiska nawet po śmierci będę bronił :D '' ''Nie sposób wszystkich wymienić. Dziękuję autorom tekstów w salonie prasowym, które polecałem. Wasza praca była dla mnie inspiracją. Dziękuje tym, którzy kupowali Dziennik Politycki. Tym którzy głosowali na mnie w wyborach prezydenckich. Dziękuję wszystkim fajnym osobom :D W sumie tym niefajnym też :D Bo taki ze mnie człowiek, że nawet z Leopoldem Pembeltonem czy Big Bossem, czyli osobami które w tej grze nie znoszę, poszedłbym na piwo aby sprawdzić jacy są w rzeczywistości :D '' ''Jak widać są tu postacie z lewicy jak i z prawicy, kobiety, mężczyźni, młodsi i starsi. Ci bardziej jak i Ci mniej znani. Taki właśnie widzę obraz Polski. Nie Polska PiS i anty PiS, ale jako grupa osób o różnych poglądach na życie i świat. Z różną wizją Polski. Osoby inteligentne, które potrafią dyskutować, spierać się, szanują zdanie innych. Polska jest wielobiegunowa, wbrew temu co chcą nam wmówić politycy i media. I tego obrazu Polski, złożonej z inteligentnych, fajnych ludzi nikt mi nie odbierze. Pozdrawiam wszystkich Łukasz :) Pozostałe profile Krysian Górski postanowił założyć dwa pozostałe profile dopiero 4 września 2010 roku, a więc po ponad rocznym pobycie w grze. Profilami tymi były: - Drugi Profil Krystiana Górskiego autora Dziennika Polityckiego, który został przyjęty do Nowej Lewicy - Krystyna Górska czyli jak Krystian Górski stał się kobietą , który to profil został przyjęty do Zjednoczonego Frontu Prawicy. Krystian Górski zrezygnował z zasady jednego profilu po skasowaniu jego gazety przez administrację. Drugim powodem był powrót do Wspólnej Siły, który to nie spełnił jego oczekiwań. Po tych wydarzeniach Krystian Górski postanowił, że do końca września skasuje konto. Kolejne profile po powrocie do gry: - Łukasz, profil stworzony 11 listopada 2010, przez długi czas związany z Nową Lewicą gdzie pełnił funkcję skarbnika. Pod koniec istnienia profilu członek Jedności. - Łucja K, stworzona pod koniec grudnia 2010 roku, od stycznia 2011 członkini Frakcji Demokratycznej, po emerytowaniu Zimowita Krasnopelskiego przeszła do Nowej Lewicy. - Gerwakrys GKOK, profil stworzony w lutym 2011. Przewodniczacy Nowej Lewicy. W kwietniu 2011 roku z powodu braku dostępu do internetu profile zostały skasowane. Kolejny powrót nastąpił w czerwcu 2011 roku: - Ł, członek Wspólnej Siły, jej szara eminencja odpowiedzialna m.in. za kampanie wyborcze. - Krystian Gorski, profil stworzony w lipcu 2011, członek Wspólnej Siły - Klaun Szyderca, profil do głosowania. Po przegranych wyborach prezydenckich we wrześniu 2011 ponownie zawiesił aktywność. 19 września 2011 gra przestała istnieć. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziennikarze Kategoria:Wspólna Siła Kategoria:Sekretarze Stanu Kategoria:Partia Krystiana Górskiego